A New Time
by FrizzledCat
Summary: Sheldon and Amy are back together again, but how and why. It is not clear at the moment. They are happy and also apprehensive. Somethings seem strange.


Sheldon paced in his apartment. He had been waiting for 15 minutes for Amy to get her hair ready so that they could go to the theater. She had suggested it a while back, and at first he fussed, saying there was no way he would like to go. But she pointed out that there was something he'd miss out on if he'd never gone, and he scoffed at that, but a light bulb flicked on in his head, which suggested to him that he would like to go to this theater.

She put in her earrings as she leaned forward, examining her work in the mirror. She loved having earrings now. She looked so sophisticated now. And she couldn't believe it took her this long to do this. She admired the sparkling gems dazzling in the reflection in front of her before applying a tube of deep pink lipstick that sparkled in its container. She felt it pasted on her mouth like a mask of femininity covering and spreading over her, and a couple brushes of her long straight fairy tale hair, and she was done. When she came out of the bathroom she had the faint trace of jasmine flowers. And as she walked her hips curved nicely into her womanly dress.  
Sheldon took the sight of her in. He was somewhat unaccustomed to seeing her in a dress like this, and mostly she was an intellectual giant, but on some occasions he could see that she was also extremely adept at having feminine allure and all the charms one could ever hope for in a woman also.

"Hello Sheldon." She bellowed, but the sound tapered off, making him suspect she wasn't as confident as she was attempting to appear. He held out his arm and she crooked her arm into his. They walked out of his apartment into the car on the sidewalk.  
As Sheldon got in as a passenger he sat up straight and looked off, his face etched in stone, making him unapproachable.  
His resolve to do this was starting to wane.

She pushed her long hair back and let out a nervous laugh and asked if he was ready. He turned and said "As ready as ever," which was definitely not the truest thing he ever said. When had he gotten better at lying he wondered to himself?  
Last month, he decided in his head with a silent confirmatory nod to himself.

It was night and as they drove off the light from each of the lamp posts whirred by and blurred around them. Parallax motion Sheldon thought with a smile, and enjoyed settling back and just seeing, parallax motion was endlessly entertaining. Usually he would be one to measure all the wonders of the world, not simply enjoy them. But he was shaken out in a moment as his head slightly ached from his forehead and it slowed spread to his right temple. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, and Amy turned her head and asked if everything was alright, her brows now crinkled with new concern. He nodded and said he was fine and noticed looking down at the floor was helping. So much for Parallax motion. But as she turned into a parking garage he noticed the effects starting to fade away completely as she drove in a upward loop looking for a space. Finally she found one and etched her car slowly in. He got out of his side quickly and hopped around without agility till he came to her side and opened the door for her just as she was reaching for the handle. She tilted her head up and down and said thanks in a murmur, and felt a prick of embarrassment come over her.  
Sheldon looked very handsome she thought. Very tall and clean and professional in those colors. It was so much different from the laid back super hero t shirts he normally wore. She bit her lip and looked down, trying to keep a thought from fully bubbling into her consciousness. Fortunately the cool air of the garage hitting her was just the distraction she needed to get herself back into the moment.

As they walked, she listened to their shoes clip clopping almost in unison together, and it echoed across the level. As they reached the elevator Sheldon reached his arm to the elevator button which chimed a small ding, his sleeve pulled up a little showing the curved swoop of honey brown hairs, and the gentle spray of several small freckled dots on his arm, so delicate that she almost wanted to reach out and touch them.

He had a sweet mix of smells which smelt somewhat like a loaf of fresh honeyed bread in the morning and sunshine and tall grasses. Fresh and warm and also strange, unrecognizable in other ways. It had been so long since they had been here in the same general space, and maybe she had just forgotten what he smelled like, or maybe this was someone new, that she didn't quite know anymore. His face was flat and non-expressive at the moment as they rode in silence. Which was like the Sheldon she knew.  
During the play Sheldon twiddled his feet together while looking forward, trying to make sense of the words being said on stage, while also dealing with and feeling the flip flopping in his own chest.


End file.
